


From More Than Enemies To More Than Friends

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, no actual rape, rape tag for rape attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: To help out a broke college student, you can ask for commissions at slashgashotaku@gmail.com. I also do free requests.





	From More Than Enemies To More Than Friends

 

Another day, another meeting. Mr Washington was giving them some speech on how to improve their newspaper while Alexander impatiently tapped his pen on his empty notepad. It was all things Alexander knew already, something he shouldn’t have to sit through, but rules were rules. And he was on thin ice as it was. But it wasn’t completely his fault. Some of the fault went to the bushy haired southerner sitting next to him: Thomas Jefferson. For some reason, Washington thought it was a great idea to sit them together at every possible meeting.

“Would you stop that tapping,” Jefferson whispered harshly, referring to the never-ending tapping. “I’m trying to listen.”

Alexander tapped his pen harder against the table.

Thomas sighed and tried his best to ignore the sound. He knew Alexander just loved seeing him riled up like that. Unfortunately, the pen tapping was harder to deal with than the man tapping it and Thomas snatched it away, looking Alexander in the eyes as he snapped it in half.

“Washington,” Alexander demanded as he stood up. “Jefferson broke my pen!” A few people seemed surprised that he broke a pen so easily, but come on. Look at those arms. Not that Alexander spent time staring at Thomas’s arms. He was just height impaired, so they were right in his line of sight during arguments.

Jefferson rolled his eyes and stayed sitting. “Because you were oh-so-diligently taking notes, weren’t you?” Sure, Alexander was usually a hard worker, but he was just annoying most of the time.

Washington took a long, deep breath and rubbed his temples, letting them bicker for another minute before slamming his hand down on the table, effectively silencing both of them. “As soon as this meeting’s over, I want to see both of you in my office. For now, take your chairs and sit in separate corners in the room.”

“You can’t just treat us like children!” Alexander protested.

“Oh, I can. If you two are going to act like children, I’m going to treat you like children. Corners, now.”

Thomas’s face was flushed with embarrassment as his co-workers snickered, but his dark complexion and poker face kept that just about hidden. He stood up and rolled his chair to a corner, Hamilton reluctantly doing the same and going in the opposite direction.

“Facing the corner,” Washington instructed.

They both turned around and sat, facing the corner and messing with their phones throughout the rest of the meeting. When it was over, they made their way to Washington’s office, as asked.

They almost looked unified as they sat in Washington’s office, sharing fearful glances until their boss sat down.

“Don’t worry. You’re not in too much trouble. I really wish you wouldn’t bicker like that during meetings, though.” Washington thought highly of the two and was fond of them. Sure, he got annoyed, but it was more like a tired parent than an angry boss.

Alexander was hopeful as he heard that, sitting up a bit straighter. “So, we’re not in trouble?”

“I didn’t say that,” Washington corrected. “I have an assignment for you two. I’m making you work together and, if I don’t approve of the final project, I’ll suspend you two without pay for a week. However, if it’s good enough, I might consider letting you have a few extra days of paid vacation.”

Thomas and Alexander shared a glance. It wasn’t like they had a choice. This could either go really well or really poorly.

Thomas glanced at Washington, cautious. “What’s the assignment?..”

Washington grabbed a file from his desk, flipping through it and reading from it. “We’ve received a few stories from women about a congressman harassing them. They weren’t able to take this to the police because their stories weren’t taken seriously, but we can do something about it. And I’ve decided to put you two on the case. The man in question is holding a ball this Saturday night.” He shut the file and put it down, waiting for the dots to come together in their minds.

And, after maybe a minute, they did.

“No,” Alexander protested. “No! I’m not getting in a dress!”

Washington sighed. “Then what do you expect me to do? I chose you two for a reason, because this is the kind of thing where you’re forced to work together and use your own strengths at the same time.”

“Well, those aren’t the kind of strengths I want to show!” Alexander whined, getting up.

Thomas grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to his seat. “Hey, I don’t mind the fake dating.” He wasn’t that far out of Alexander’s league.

“But-”

“And,” Thomas continued, cutting Alexander off. “And there is a way to keep you from showing your goods.” Sure, Alexander had the goods, but if he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to, and so he didn’t have to.

“How?..”

And that was how Thomas ended up in a hotel room with Alexander, getting his legs waxed by his friend Maria.

“Just bite down on the towel, you big baby,” she teased as she put another wax strip on his calf. “Women do this all the time, you’re not dying.”

“Shut up,” Thomas grumbled.

Maria chuckled. “And, to think, we’re not even close to done.”

Thomas took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself again. “Okay..”

Maria grinned and ripped the wax strip off of his leg, entertained by her friend’s cries. After all, he only had to suffer one time. Women did it all the time.

Of course, Thomas knew that. As horrible as the suffering was, he didn’t want to complain. He knew it could be worse, he knew it could be repeated.

That being said, he made Maria swear not to tell when he started crying near the end of the waxing. His face just had sensitive skin, okay?!

“Alright, take a break before makeup,” Maria allowed, running a cold shower for him. “I’ll be out here for a bit.” She left the bathroom and let Thomas be, sitting with Alexander.

“What are you even doing in there?” Alexander asked.

“Waxing.”

“Wow… I bet he’s really regretting volunteering for me,” Alexander snorted. Thomas probably just wanted to show himself off, but turning himself into a woman was probably more than what he signed himself up for.

Maria shook her head. “Actually, no. I joked about it with him and he said it was worth it. He said he promised, anyways.”

Alexander felt genuinely surprised by that. Thomas was willingly getting waxed and dolled up without a complaint? “That’s weird.”

Maria just shrugged and waited for Thomas to be ready for the next step. Once he called her back in, she went over and did his hair and makeup.

“So,” Maria began as she worked on his hair, “you’re really okay with this? Like don’t you wish Alexander had done this instead? He is shorter, after all.”

“No, actually. I volunteered, I said I would. It wouldn’t really be right of me to change my mind now,” Thomas explained before throwing in a joke. “Besides, I think I could rock this look and complain less than him about it.”

Maria laughed at that. “Yeah, I think you could, too. I hope you know the torture’s not over, though.”

He sighed and looked over at the counter, where the next torture device awaited. At least that one wasn’t the worst of it… And at least he wasn’t wearing high heels.

Once Maria finished with Thomas’s hair, she had him stand and face the counter, then began putting the corset on him.

“You got this,” Maria assured as she began tightening the laces. “Don’t worry, it’s just going to be for a few hours.”

Thomas nodded and gritted his teeth, taking shallow breaths. It wasn’t the worst, but it wasn’t pleasant, either. Thankfully, it was a fairly quick process.

“There we go,” Maria said. “Now I can get you into the dress and get you to fill it out.”

Thomas nodded. “Alright.” He stood up straight, which was nearly impossible to not do, and followed Maria’s instructions as she got the pushup bra and dress on him. It was the easiest, but one of the oddest feeling parts of the entire ordeal.

Maria clipped the strapless pushup bra in place and helped Thomas fill it out a bit better using gel inserts, then had him step into the dress. She pulled it up and zipped it up, them helped him adjust it. “And we are done!” she exclaimed triumphantly.

Thomas took a slow breath, then looked at himself, blinking in surprise a few times as he caught his reflection. He raised a hand to his own face and ran it down his cheek. “Wow.. This is trippy.”

Maria grinned proudly. “Am I good? Or am I good?”

“You’re great!” Thomas exclaimed. “I look like a woman.”

She nodded. “Now you have to work on sounding like one and walking like one, all that good stuff.”

It was only a half hour lesson, a crash course in womanhood, before Maria had to leave. At that point, Thomas stayed in the bathroom for another minute before emerging, immediately catching Alexander’s eye.

As soon as Alexander got a good look, he felt his heart stop for at least a couple of seconds. Thomas looked good… And the dress only complimented his new figure. The off the shoulder straps really accentuated his thin waist and the ball gown skirt was just so… So him. Of course, the dress was Maria’s signature deep red as well as the lipstick, but Thomas really made it work, arguably better than Maria herself. Thomas really did make a beautiful woman… And it made Alexander stare a little too long.

“You don’t like it? I thought I looked hot,” Thomas commented as he watched Alexander gawk, taking it negatively. He looked down at himself as his smile wavered, not wanting to let Alexander see. “Well… You have to deal with me being your date at least for the night,” he shrugged, using all of what was left of his confidence. It wasn’t like it actually hurt… He just.. He was just upset that he’d spent all that time getting ready and he couldn’t even impress Alexander, that troll.

Alexander shook his head, knocking himself out of his trance, and gathered his thoughts for a minute. “I’m sorry…” he eventually responded. “I didn’t mean to stare, but… You actually look good. You’re a convincing and beautiful woman.”

Thomas’s expression softened, not knowing very well how to react. “Oh..” he simply muttered at first. “Um.. Thanks.. I guess.” Nobody could blame him for being so surprised. It was the first time Alexander had given him a genuine compliment.

“Yeah.. Maria did a good job with you.” Alexander pushed himself off of the bed and grabbed his own outfit, stepping into the bathroom and simply changing. It was simple compared to Thomas’s own preparation… If Alexander ever had a wife, he’d let her have all the time she needed in the bathroom. But, for now, he stepped back out, watching Thomas look down at his skirt, almost mesmerized by something. “Are you okay?” he asked, almost cautiously.

“This dress has pockets. Maria isn’t getting it back,” Thomas responded, dead serious.

Alexander couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Well… get your bag, if you need it. Our ride should be here soon.”

Their ride, one of their friends, was in fact there soon.

Lafayette, their driver for the night, stepped out of his car and opened the door on Thomas’s side, bowing theatrically. “Madame.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Oh, ha ha.” He got in the car, gathering his skirt and making sure it was all in the car with him before Lafayette shut the door and got back in the front seat, Alexander having gotten in on his own.

The ride was mainly quiet besides a bit of small talk, including a detailed anecdote on why Lafayette had that chauffeur’s outfit to begin with. Lafayette had no shame when it came to his sex life and that night was a good reminder of that.

When they reached their destination - a grand reception hall that left both Alexander and Thomas speechless at first sight - Lafayette dropped them off and waved, wishing them both luck before driving  away.

Alexander held out his arm and Thomas took it, letting him lead them inside.

The inside of the hall was breathtaking, but both men were over that by then, focused on getting their job done. They avoided small talk as much as they could, pretending to see old friends across the crowd or claiming that their favorite song was coming on as they made their way around. Eventually, they came across their subject: Senator Henry Laurens.

“Are you ready?” Alexander asked, knowing that Thomas would be getting the worst of their time.

“I’m ready,” Thomas responded, adding just a bit more femininity to his aura. He remembered what kind of tiny details would help him catch the senator’s eye. A small, shy smile, averted eyes, and a half hearted grip on Alexander.

Alexander also played his part, moving his hand to rest on Thomas’s hip and quickly glancing to make sure it was okay with him. The taller man didn’t seem fazed, so Alexander went on with him, letting Thomas lead the way that time.

“Mr Senator, I’ve been dying to meet you!” Thomas- er, Martha, began, carefully fawning over the man already.

Alexander offered his hand for a handshake. “Hello, Mr Senator. I just couldn’t keep her away.” Alexander lightly chuckled. “Your campaigns are always on television at home. I will say, you are a smart man.”

Mr Laurens returned their smiles, shaking Alexander’s hand and looking Martha up and down. A bit too muscular in the arms, but he was sure the honey would be sweeter than what the hive was advertising. “It’s nice to meet you two as well. I’m glad some people watch those things,” he joked.

Martha let out a small laugh. “Quite the charmer.. Just like I said, right, dear?”

Alexander nodded. “Right. Sorry, Alexander Hamilton. This is my fiancee, Martha Jefferson.”

Laurens nodded and took Martha’s hand, kissing it quickly. “It’s lovely to meet you, Ms Jefferson.”

She gave him a charming smile and glanced in the direction of the band as the song changed. “Oh, I do love this song..”

Perfect. Laurens glanced at Alexander. “Would you mind if I gave the lady the honor of a dance?”

Alexander shook his head and stepped back. “No, go right ahead. She’s a bit difficult to keep up with sometimes,” he joked.

And, like that, Martha left with Henry Laurens, ignoring how disturbingly low his hands were on her waist. The pair began dancing together and exchanging smiles. All it took was a bit of small talk and a fake background including a distinct disinterest in Alexander for Martha to get what she wanted. At least, the proof that she wanted.

Laurens snuck his hand a bit further down her waist and leaned in a bit closer. “You seem awfully disinterested in that boyfriend of yours. Why don’t I give you a thrilling night to cheer you up?”

Martha gave him a practiced smile. “I’d love nothing more.”

Martha was lead through the crowd and through a nearly invisible hallway, a small shadow following in their tracks, and began the second half of her act.

“Oh.. I’m afraid that I misinterpreted your invitation, sir..”

Laurens clicked his tongue, mildly annoyed by that statement alone. “I never bring a woman here without getting what I came for, Ms Jefferson.”

She began tugging her arm away. “Surely, I can’t be the first woman who declined your offer.. Please let me go.”

“You’re not the first and you certainly won’t be the last. I don’t care. It just makes things a bit more complicated.” He used noticeably more force as he pulled her towards a room at the end of the hall.

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows. That was all Thomas needed, so why wasn’t he pulling away? He surely had the strength for it. He followed them just a bit closer, his footsteps muted by the thin carpet.

“I have to go back to Alexander, sir. He must be wondering where I am,” Martha continued protesting.

“He’ll be fine, now stop fighting so much,” the senator grumbled, reaching the door.

However, the second he opened it, he found himself on the floor, knocked unconscious with a single punch from Alexander Hamilton.

Alexander shook his hand out, his knuckles hurting, but not enough for him to care. He looked up at Thomas. “Are you alright?”

“I’m okay.” He smiled. “I was going to pull away when he had the door opened, but you beat me to the ass kicking part.”

Alexander smiled sheepishly. Yeah, that made sense. “I got worried… I..” Alexander paused for a second. “Let’s just go back to the hotel..”

“I’m right behind you,” Thomas agreed, following Alexander outside. They called Lafayette and he drove them back to the hotel, wishing them a good night as he left.

It was a quiet walk to the room and, the second Alexander shut the door, he couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Thomas’s wrist and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Alexander realized something that night. The only reason that he and Thomas got into so many fights was they were so opposite, but so equal. And Alexander loved it. He loved knowing that there was actually someone who could match him word for word, someone who could actually keep him on his toes in a conversation. And he actually liked Thomas. To see him almost get hurt like that..

“Kiss me,” Alexander hoarsely whispered out. After seeing that, the thought of losing Thomas drove him insane. He licked his lips and tugged his arm a bit more. “Please.”

Thomas was definitely surprised by how sudden that was. He and Alexander had always just argued. He had to admit, he didn’t hate Alexander, not deep down. That didn’t mean Thomas was ever expecting Alexander to come on to him like that. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to reject it now. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Alexander’s, putting everything he had into that kiss.

Alexander did the same, wrapping his arms around the back of Thomas’s neck and standing on his toes. He began moving back with Thomas, falling onto one of the beds with him and pulling away after a few seconds, a serious look on his face.

“Are you on the pill?”

Thomas rolled his eyes playfully and flipped them over so he was on top. “No, but I hope you are.” He leaned back down and kissed Alexander, the two spending the rest of the night celebrating their newfound success as well as their newfound relationship.

Thomas woke up the next morning to Alexander laying with his head on Thomas’s chest, working on his computer. He smiled and kissed his new boyfriend’s forehead, making Alexander look up.

“Good morning. So, think everyone in the office is going to freak out about this?”

Alexander shrugged. “I hear that everyone has been expecting us to hate fuck at least once, so probably not.”

Thomas nodded. “Well, if they were thinking “hot” instead of “hate” they’d be right, so we’ll see.”

“Yeah,” Alexander snickered. “For now, let’s work on getting some vacation days so we don’t have to hot fuck in the office.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “You know what I meant.”

They spent the day working together for once and Washington was pleased to find an article that was all around well-written, no sign of a fight in any line. Of course he gave them a few days of paid vacation and hardly had to wonder what exactly changed between them.

Seeing the looks they exchanged as they came back, he knew his plan worked out perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> To help out a broke college student, you can ask for commissions at slashgashotaku@gmail.com. I also do free requests.


End file.
